Let's Break Up!
by khawaii-desstao
Summary: Sehun yang memutuskan Jongin secara tiba-tiba, memustuskan untuk menyesal karena Jongin bilang dia akan hamil. "jadi….apa kabar Chanyeol? Tante denger kamu lagi ngurusin perusahaan kamu di Amerika?" "oh a-anu, jadi guru nari sama bantu-bantu Tao hyung ngurus perusahaan daddy di Paris, hehe" [kaihun-mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

"_**Mungkin sudah cukup,**_"

Satu kata yang meluncur dari lelaki berkulit putih itu dengan meremas baju yang dipakainya. "maafkan aku,_**Jongin**_."ujarnya lagi.

"o-oh, ya? –eh, okay"jongin, lelaki yang masih menunggu kepastian dari si kulit putih menatapnya sebentar, "masih ada waktu, jangan sampai menyesal"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "maksudmu menyesal, bagaimana?"

"menyesal karena… yah aku telah mengambil _**hakmu**_. Well, aku gak akan tanggung jawab kalo kamu ha-hamil" kata Jongin sambil menirukan gaya perut hamil dengan tangannya.

"Jongin, aku bukan perempuan dan kalau sampai terjadi seperti ituㅡ_**amit-amit juga sih**_,aku gak akan kayak di drama-dram nangis didepan rumah kamu trus minta kamu nikahin aku. Isn't my style haha"ucap lelaki putih itu sakartis,benar juga sih mana mungkin dia hamilkan?

"kali aja kan? Tuhan meng-anugerahkan kamu kayak gitu tapi yah, Hell kenapa jadi ngomongin ini? "Jongin tertawa sebentar walaupun dia masih belum ingin melepaskan sang Oh kesayangannya. "Jadi, Masih mau menyesal? "

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya, "Sayangnya, iya."

Setelah itu Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dengan tampang poker face andalannya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamarnya. _**Anehkan?**_

.

.

.

**L**e_t_'s **B**r_e_ak **U**p!

**S**e_h_un & **J**on_g_in

disclaimer to SM Enterteiment.

.:. .:. .:.

Boy x Boy.

.

.

.

Satu bulan etelah kejadia Sehun memutuskan Jonginㅡatau bisa dibilang hubungannya sudah cukup sampai disana; sopannya. Penambilan Sehun dibilang sangat-sangat buruk, melebihi penampilan orang yang _**kudet oleh fashion**_, seperti Jongin. Ditambah rambut Pirang hasil eksperimennya bersama Jonginㅡlagi, memudar dan sekarang ia lebih mirip dengan Jongin versi putih. Kenapa semua ada kaitannya sama Jongin? Bukankah waktu itu Sehun tergila-gila dengan Justin Bieber sampai melupakan hari ulang tahun Jongin dan anniversary hubungannya ke 3? _**Yah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat sih.**_

Saat ini, Sehun tengan menonton acara veriety show kesayangannya. Yakin dengan pasti acara ini akan menaiki mood Sehun yang cemburu karena Jongin berjalan dengan Kris dan si-Jomblo kelamaan, Baekhyunㅡ_**cowok gay yang masih suka cewek dan sering memakai eye liner berlebihan kemana-mana**_. Dan yang benar-benar Sehun harus sadari Baekhyun adalah famous dan UKE dambaan.

(ㅡwell, Sehun tidak berfikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi uke-_**nya**_ Kris)

Masih dengan pandangan memprihatinkan dan wajah yang ditekuk-tekuk bagaikan sebuah kertas contekan yang dlempar sana-sini(okay) Sehun mencoba tertawa pada acara komedi yang ia pilih. Setidaknya ia bisa melupakan Jongin untuk sebentarkan?

Ayolah Oh Sehun, **Move On**!

.

.

.

Jongin menaduk segelas _**chocolate hazelnut starbucksnya**_ lemas, kata-kata Baekhyun dan Kris sungguh-sungguh telah menusuk ulu hatinya yang paling dalam. Lebay sih, tapi emang dua alien itu kalau ngomong gak ada sopan satunnya.

_**Makanya putihin kulit dulu kalau mau diterima Sehun lagi**_.

Ya dia tahu kalau kulitnya gak putih-putih amat kaya Kris atau...ㅡ Sehun?, tapi setidaknya kulitnya gak hitam-hitam banget kayak _**arangkan**_? Sehitam-hitamnya Jongin juga masih banyak JoPers1 diluar sana dan ribuan malah. Duh senangnya jadi orang ganteng. Walaupun jomblo tapi tetep ganteng gak masalahkan? Orang ganteng bebas gitu lho.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang jomblo, Jongin juga masih belum bisa move on dari sang pacarㅡ_**coret mantan**_,yang sudah menemaninya selama 3 tahun diseparuh umur hidupnya. Mungkin kalau Jongin sudah benar-benar move on dari Sehun, dia gak akan mikirin Sehun atau hampir sms,mention,bbm,line,kkt,telepon Sehun buat ngucapin _**Good Morning, Jelek. Good Night, Putih. Jangan lupa buang hajat**_ atau lain sebagainya kan ya? Walaupun Sehun masih sempet-sempetnya ngekode Jongin dengan broadcast message yang gak penting, atau status bbm yang minta banget Jongin ngajak balikan lalu ngucapin failed anniv kemarin, Jongin yang gantengnya kelewatan harus terlihat lebih gengsi sedikit atau cuek;_**padahal dalam hati ingin sekali membalas pesan-pesan yang Sehun kodekan untuknya**_.

Mungkin Jongin sudah tidak waras karena sering melihat-lihat foto-fotonya dengan Sehun yang bejibun sambil tersenyum senyum sendiri.

**Ya tidak apalah demi Sehun tersayang,****ㅡ**_**hiks**_**.**

Ting!

New BBM Message.

0|-| 53|-||_||\/ 1/|\037 8!|\/617777.

Jongin?

.

.

ㅡdear lord.

.

70N6!N 51n6L3 NicHHH!

y.

(pertahankan image dingin walaupun sensasinya seperti dimakan paus biru)

.

.

New BBM Message.

0|-| 53|-||_||\/ 1/|\037 8!|\/617777.

Kata eomma, nanti malam ada acara keluarga dirumahku. Kamu disuruh datang dan-

.

70N6!N 51n6L3 NicHHH!

Ngomong yang jelas dong.

.

.

New BBM Message.

0|-| 53|-||_||\/ 1/|\037 8!|\/617777.

a-anu. Gak jadi deh. Yang penting kata eomma kamu harus ajak Tao-_**hyung**_ juga ya. Yasudah, night jongin.

.

Rasanya ingin seperti dimakan paus biru,keluar dari anus paus biru dilempar disebuah rawa dimakan buaya dan yeah, ini sangat menyenangkan! Akhirnya Sehun mengajaknya makan malam. Semoga saja ibuㅡcalon mertua, merestuinya kembali. Uh yeah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tapi kenapa dn bbm mereka alay banget ya?**_

.

.

.

FIN / TBC?

Fuihhhhhhhhhh, akhirnya selesai jugah mamah.

Akutaukalianpastiprosteskarenainigantungbanget(?) hohoho.

Jopers(fans jongin,Jongin Lopers)

Makasih udah baca walaupun gajeT_T.

Lastly,review?:DDD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : dafuq.

**L**e_t_'s **B**r_e_ak **U**p!

**S**e_h_un & **J**on_g_in

disclaimer to SM Enterteiment.

.:. .:. .:.

Boy x Boy.

Warn: hamil inside(HAHA),gak nyambung,typo**s**,bahasa gak baku.

**(** Jongin Side **)**

* * *

Jongin telah menyiapkan mental untuk menemui ibuㅡcalonㅡ mertua. Ia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata bijak yang ia rangkai tadi, dan memakai krim pemutih wajah yang ia olesi sedikit dilehernya supaya tidak dikira _**cabe-cabean**_ yang membuat efek gatal-gatal pada tubuhnya. Yah mungkin alergi kepada krim pemutih telah dihidap Jongin mulai saat ini.

Karena sebentar lagi pukul delapan malam, Jongin sudah berteriak-teriak kepada Tao yang masih tidur cantik dikasurnya dan belum menyiapkan apa-apa. **Maafkan Tao yang tidak berdosa ini kawan. **Dengan mata yang masih merah Tao memaksakan matanya untuk terbuka, "MEHGAD JONGIN. SAT AP OKHAY"bentak Tao sambil menendang-nendang kaki Jongin yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tao mah luphli hyung, sebentar lagi jam delapan dan el masih ngorok? Fix ya kita terlambat!"ucap Jongin niruin gaya wendi di ajm(okay). "gue tunggu didepan sampe jam delapan kalo enggak, instagram lo gue bajak!"

Tao yang akhirnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya, langsung menghampiri Jongin yang lagi menyeringai didepan pintu, "aku rapopo,_**tem**_"

"_**hyung, aku bukan gaston"**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Fix, mereka gila**.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir setengah jam, Jongin dan Tao sampai didepan apartemen-nya Sehun yang dibilang cukup untuk _**standart orang kaya**_, Jongin yang groginya udah setengah mati mencoba untuk merilex-kan otot-otot mukanya yang tegang dan berlatih kata-kata yang pas jika ditanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun;sebenernya ini kege-eran duluan;kabarnya selama beberapa hari ini gak ketemu Sehun(ini juga), bagaimana kabar orang tuanya(pasti ini akan ditanya,**pasti**).

Jongin sebenarnya malas untuk memakirkan mobilnya di basment karena well, dia takut ke basement sendiriㅡkarena pasti Tao gak akan mau kebasmentㅡjadi dia memutuskan untuk menitipkan mobilnya ditukang valet mobil dan dia melihat seseorang yeah pasti orang tapi sebentar...kaya pernah liat dan gak asing.

.

.

.

.

Itu Chanyeolkan?

.

.

..._**mantannya Sehun**_?

Dafuq abiz. Padahal ini moment-moment yang pas buat balikan sama Sehun malah ada pho disini. ㅡeh tapi bisa ajakan Chanyeol tinggal diapartemen ini juga? Yah, Chanyeol bebas hidup. **Orang kaya**.

Berarti kalau Chanyeol tinggal disini mereka bisa tetanggaan dong?deket sama...**balikan**? shet, musnahkan Chanyeol sekarang juga.

Jongin gak sadar dia terus mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang sama seperti arah ke kamar apartemen-nya Sehun.

(Tao juga ngikutin dan nyuruh Jongin untuk berhenti karena mereka dikira nguntit-in Chanyeol)

Tao yang gregetan dengan Jongin, menarik lengan Jongin untuk bersembunyi,"bego! Lo ngapain ngikutin tuh orang?kita dikira stalker tau gak!"

"idih ogah banget ngikutin dia!"jawab Jongin males. Sebenernya dia emang ngikutin sih, _**yasudahlah**_. Mereka asik ribut sampe didepan kamar Sehun dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol juga ada disitu. Wadafak kan.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang nyadar kalau ada Jongin disitu tersenyum dan mencoba menjabat tangan item Jongin, "Jongin? Kesini juga? "tanya Chanyeol sambil nyengir. ㅡdia gak tau kalau Jongin lagi kesel, "hyung? Iya kesini juga diundang sama mamanya, kalau hyung? "tanya Jongin balik dengan muka yang diganteng-gantengin.

"oh, diundang Sehun makan malam juga,"ucap Chanyeol santai, ia kenal Jongin dari Sehun karena kata Sehun, Jongin orangnya somplak setipe gitu sama dia. Jadi gak lama abis dikenalin mereka berdua deket. Tapi, Setelah Chanyeol putus sama Sehun gara-gara Chanyeol selingkuh sama Baekhyun;temen Jongin yang kayak cabe-cabean; Jongin ngejaga jarak sama Chanyeol karena takut Chanyeol nyakitin Sehun buat kedua kalinya. Sebeluan kemudia, Jongin ngeberaniin diri buat nembak Sehun dan diterima Sehun gara-gara dia udah kenal sama Jongin lama dan….kaya ㅡ_sebenernya Sehun juga berteman sama Jongin karena kaya_, itung-itung bisa dibangga-banggain. Oke coret. Eh tiga tahun berlalu satu bulan yang lalu Jongin diputusin gara-gara gak bisa ngebagi waktu antara Sehun dan nari. HAHAHA ngenes banget kan.

Jongin tersenyum kecut sambil gandeng tangan Tao, "duluan ya hyung, kayaknya udah malem banget. Takut Tao dimarahin mama karena makan kemaleman"kata Jongin sambil ngeggeret tangan Tao masuk kedalam rumah Sehun tanpa permisi.

"eh kampret ngapain lu bawa-bawa nama gue"

.

* * *

.

Acara makan malam dirumah Sehun terasa begitu canggung karena Sehun shock dengan kedatangan Jongin dan Tao. Sebenarnya yang mengirim bbm ke Jongin itu kakaknya Sehun, Kyungsoo yang polos tapi kalo udah disuruh jadi orang jahat, jahat banget.

"jadi….apa kabar Chanyeol? Tante denger kamu lagi ngurusin perusahaan kamu di Amerika?"

Buset. Dalem amat emak Sehun ngomong. Semacam nyindir Jongin yang pengangguranㅡtapi gak deng, dia jadi guru nari plus orang ganteng kok.

Chanyeol tersenyum sopan, berhenti makan dan menatap ibunya Sehun dengan mata berbinar, "always good tante, haha disuruh papi"

Idih sok-sokan pake papi lagi amit amit. "aduh tante udah lama gak ketemu papi kamu tau gak! Kangen deh ngumpul-ngumpul bareng lagi"kata ibunya Sehun sambil ngelirik Jongin. Yah, sayang Jongin diabaikan.

Jongin ngelirik Sehun yang lagi mijet dahinya yang Jongin tau pasti ibunya lagi caper sama Chanyeol. Ketika ternyata sebenarnya Sehun juga lagi ngelirik ke Jongin mereka berdua senyum-senyum kayak orang gila dan dibales dengan winknya Jongin yang kalau orang normal liatㅡliat aja Taoㅡudah mual dan pembukaan akhir, tapi kalau Sehun malah tersipu sambil bales ngewink-in Jongin yang malah main wink-winkan ditengah ibunya Sehun lagi ngasih ceramah ke Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba ibunya, natap Jongin horor dan mulai ekhem-ekheman, "kalau Jongin lagi sibuk apa?"nadanya dibuat se-serem mungkin biar Jongin takut. "oh a-anu, jadi guru nari sama bantu-bantu Tao hyung ngurus perusahaan daddy di Paris, hehe"

ㅡ_**apa?say it one more time bitch**_.

"HOEK" ㅡtuhan cabut nyawa saya sekarang juga; -tao, 23 tahun masih berstatus Jomblo.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Antara percaya gak percaya mereka semua ngeliat Jongin bangga. Akhirnya si lazy machine punya pekerjaan yang hampir layak.

"Wah! Hebat juga ya, Tao punya perusahaan? diParis? Pasti perusahaan tas kalau enggak kosmetik ya? Bisa dong tante beli? "

Mampus aja. Makasih buat akal begonya yang dengan mudahnya bohong kalau Tao punya perusahaan diparis. "ㅡ_**hah**_?oh! itu Tao kayak ngedesign mobil-mobil sport gitu jadinya ya gitu deh,tante... "yaudah lah, seadanya aja. Biar keliatan manly mobil aja. Jangan tas atau pun kosmetik entar dikira _belok_ lagi. "wah! Pasti papanya Sehun suka tuh, kapan-kapan ajak tante ke Paris ya! Sekalian liat itu menara sutet apaan sih ya tante lupa... "

"eifel mah...bukan sutet. Plis"Sehun mulai kewalahan karena ibunya mulai kepo tentang semuanya. Muka Sehun udah ngantuk banget sebenernya tapi ya demi mantan tersayangㅡ**baca Jongin**. Dia merelakan mata mahalnya untuk ditahan.

"ngomong-ngomong, ini kapan makannya ya? Perut saya udah mau melahirkan nih"kata Tao sambil senyum-senyum, malu juga sih ngomong gitu ya….demi keselamatan perutnya juga sih,kalau besok dia mau hiking sama temen-temenya ke gunung seorak dan itu pasti dia dilarang makan untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Sehun dan Chanyeol serta ibunya yang shock dengan kalimat Tao yang begitu frontal, mendelik dan gak enak juga sih,anak orang gak dikasih makan. "ㅡaduh! Tante lupa! Maafin ya, abis lagian asik banget ngobrol bareng Chanyeol sama Jongin huhu" "yaudah dimakan dulu ayo,ayo"

Terimakasih untuk Tao kerena ungkapan hatinya dijawab dan Jongin bisa segera makan.

.

.

Tao mengusap matanya sambil ngegaruk tangan Jongin"tem pulang yuk, kenyang nih"

Tao ngengganti posisi duduknya menghadap Jongin yang lagi main ps bareng Kyungsoo "sabar dulu lah, gak enak sama yang lainㅡ"

"KALO GUE BILANG PULANG YA PULANG, BANDEL AMAT SIH LU JADI ADEK"

Jongin mendelik kearah Tao yang udah kayak setan kepanasan dan mencoba mengabaikan padahal takut. "sttttt, dirumah orang lek. Bentar dulu napa"bisik Jongin sambil nepok-nepok punggung Tao, "Tapi Jonㅡ"

"eh gue ke toilet bentar ya, ada yang bergejolak minta keluar"Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan dua adek-kakak yang lagi ngerayu. Tao dan Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti dan memasang wajah bete karena mereka dua lagi ngancam diri sendiri;okay ini aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, boleh ngomong sebentar gak?"tiba-tiba suara Sehun ngagetin Jongin yang lagi bengong diteras rumahnya. yah, sebenernya Jongin lagi ngehindar dari Tao supaya gak disuruh pulang.

Jongin ngangguk sebagai jawaban, "duduk aja, woles"kata Jongin sok-sok cool gitu.

Sehun melirik bintang-bintang yang ada dilangit sambil memainkan iPhonenya. "apa…kabar?"

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas dan tersenyum kecil, "huh?kabar baik mungkin,yah tidak baik baik amat sih sebenarnya"ㅡ_soalnya gak ada kamu_,tambahnya dalam hati.

"Wah pasti udah punya pacar baru ya? Kenalin dong!"

**Krik**

_boro-boro pacar,move on aja belomㅡ_batin Jongin, "pacar?nggak salah?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, setelah itu matanya menatap bintang juga"nggak salah dong, haha. lupain aja"

setelah itu suasan menjadi sedikit lebih sepi karena Jongin dan Sehun sama sekali gak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

.

"**NYONG INI APAAAAAA ASTOGEHHHH**"

"**MAHHHHH INI MAHHHHHH**"

"_APAANSIH KAMU KYUNG TERIAK-TERIAK GAJE_"

"**DEMI APAPUN MAHHH INI APA?!BENDA NISTA MAH BENDA NISTA!**"

"**MANA**ㅡ_**MASYAALLAH INI PUNYA SIAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit mereka diem-dieman kayak patung pancoran gitu,tiba-tiba dari dalem rumah Sehun kedengeran suara-suara nista gitu,"didalem lagi ngapain sih?rame banget"kata Sehun penasaran

"liat yuk?mau gak kali aja penting?"jawab Jongin sambil menengok kearah rumah Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ada apa sih kok ribut-ribut?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAH!? TESTPACK?!

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

TBC/END?

Maap apdetnya lamaㅠㅠ,aku gak nyangka yang ngereview lumayan lohhhhh muach love lah.

oh iya, ini masih jongin inside loh, jadi dichap depan bakal ketauan yang make testpack siapa hoho. anw makasih ya yang udah ngereview :****

(oh iya aku lagi free selama seminggu dan gak ada pr sama sekali hohoho, aku lagi pengen bikin ff juga tapi gak ada ide, ada yang mau request ff gaak?nanti kalian tinggal kirimin temanya sama castnya gitu ke akuu dipm, tapi gak janji kalau ffnya bakal cepet dipublish yaaaa, harus yaoi ;A; kalo bisa itu crack couple tapi official juga gak papa kok^^. anw, HBD BUAT BEBIH PANDA AQQQQQQQWWWW LUPH YU SU MADH LAH YAAA:***)

**Okelah,**

**Lastly review?;D**


End file.
